


Quiet in the Library

by Master_of_Muppets



Category: Blood Lad
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_Muppets/pseuds/Master_of_Muppets
Summary: You help Braz with his family's library.Awkward romantic junk ensues.(Just a tiny little fic I did for a friend.)
Relationships: Reader/Braz
Kudos: 6





	Quiet in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long to put this here. This story is for a specific someone. At their request, they shall remain anonymous...but you know who you are.

"Whaaaaaaa!?" you gasped in amazement as you beheld the sight of the Blood family's private library.

"Yes, it's quite an impressive collection, isn't it?" The head of the estate, Braz D. Blood, mused as he readjusted his glasses.

"It's huge!" you replied shakily, your head still spinning after seeing so many books in one place. You couldn't even see how someone could get this many books to fit on one planet, let alone one room.

"Yes, I've been told it is rather large." he snickered. You could see from the way he was standing how proud he was of his collection.

You stared blankly at the countless rows of bookshelves, marveling at how they seemingly continued on for eternity.

"Well…" his voice snapped you out of your daze, "Let's get to work."

"Huh?"

You raised a brow in confusion.

"With the books of course!" he explained, smiling back at you before signaling you to follow him with his finger.

"Whaaaaaaa!?" your voice practically shook the entire estate.

***

"Are we done yet?" you groaned as you slammed another stack of books on the table where Braz was seated.

"Just a few thousand more." he answered, poking his head up from behind the jungle of books piled in front of him.

"You've gotta be kidding!"

You sank into your seat.

"Oh, come on! It can't be that bad can it? I mean I'm doing the majority of the work here…" he said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Excuse me, but I'm the one lugging those things back and forth, thank you!" you sneered at him as you shot up from your seat.

"And I'll have you know that those things are QUITE heavy!" you added.

He stood from his chair before speaking again. "Yes, but I'm the one cataloging them, so I'm sure you can understand why you're better off with the manual portion of the labor.

You felt your eye twitch when his words hit your ears.

"And exactly what is that supposed to mean?" you asked through gritted teeth.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and released a deep sigh before seating himself once again.

"Never mind."

"Oh no you don't! You can't just insult me and expect me to let it go just like that!" your voice grew steadily more threatening as you walked toward him.

You watched as he removed his glasses, cleaning them with his shirt before finally returning them to his face.

"You'd better answer me or I'm gonna smack you so hard they'll be able to hear it from outer space!" you threatened him.

Suddenly, Braz rose from his seat.

"Very well. If it'll make you feel better, then please have at it, by all means." he gave you permission while straitening the collar of his fancy coat.

You stood in front of him quietly, one arm drawn back as you prepared to let him have it.

"I'm waiting." he announced, using his middle fingers to push his glasses back into place, proceeding to hold his arms out on both sides to let you know he was ready.

You held your stance, clenching your fists tight enough to feel your fingernails digging into the palms of your hand. You looked him straight in the eyes and waited, but for what? You waited and waited, feeling your fist slowly come undone before dropping your arm at your side altogether.

"Damn you…"

You knew you couldn't follow through with it. His face was just too damned pretty to wreck. Still, you weren't about to let him get off that easy. Just because you weren't going to hit him didn't mean that there weren't other ways of getting back at him.

"Come to our senses have we? Very well then, if we're finished with this nonsense, we can get back to…"

His voice paused when you grabbed his head with both hands.

"And…just what are you doing, miss ?" he asked calmly, as though the look on your face wasn't one of a sexually repressed goblin with its next victim in its clutches.

You continued to hold him quietly, not sure of what he might make of your sudden boldness, when out of nowhere you felt something grab ahold of you. You slowly looked down and saw that Braz had taken you by the waist with one hand and was bringing one of your legs up to his thigh with the other. Your gaze immediately darted back up to his face. He was still wearing the same stoic face from before, your face, however, had become a deep shade of red. You felt yourself tremble as your mind reeled at the possibilities of what might happen next.

***

"So, um…what now?" you asked as you pressed the wrinkles out of your shirt.

"What do you mean?" Braz asked, already dressed and primed to perfection. You really might have believed he hadn't been a royal mess only moments before, if you hadn't been the cause of that mess yourself.

"I don't know. I guess I just want to know what you're thinking, that's all."

"I think that next time you should loosen up a little bit. Honestly, I felt like I was spooning a piece of plywood for the last couple of hours." he quipped, smirking devilishly before sipping a bit of blood from his wine glass."

You stood there with your mouth agape and watched him as he walked away.

"Hey, wait! don't we have to finish cataloging your stupid books?"

You threw your arms around frantically, trying to get his attention, when suddenly a thought struck you. Did he just say "next time"?

~End~


End file.
